Keajaiban Itu Ada
by Hoshizora Natsuki
Summary: Keajaiban adalah pemberian dari Tuhan yang tidak terduga yang terjadi di siapapun, kapanpun dan apapun itu bentuknya. Shinjiro dan Minako (Female Protagonist) mengalami keajaiban itu. Keajaiban seperti apakah dan bagaimana? Silahkan baca, Don't Like Don't Read. Yang baca tolong review nya yah :3 MinakoxShinji, Persona 3 Portable (P3P).


Title : Keajaiban Itu Ada

Pairing : Minako (Female Protagonist) x Shinjiro

Genre : Romance dan Tragedy

Disclaimer : Persona 3 Portable milik ATLUS seumur hidup(?)

Cerita milik Author yang lagi nganggur. *plak!*

Warning : Gaje, amatirnisasi(?), OOC sedikit mungkin ._. , typo, dsb.

=9894=

***Minako POV**

Pagi ini aku terbangun oleh jam wekerku seperti biasa. Aku bangkit dari kasurku dan segera mematikan alarm jam berwarna merah, warna kesukaanku. Setelahnya, aku turun dari kasur dan berjalan kearah westafel untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Selesai gosok gigi, aku berganti pakaian menjadi seragam sekolah. Menata rambutku seperti biasa dan tak lupa membuat jepitan seperti angka XXII. Yap, sempurna. Aku menyunggingkan senyum dan bergegas keluar kamar menuju lantai 1asrama.

Astaga, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Arisato Minako, umurku 16 tahun dan ya aku kelas 2 tepatnya 2-F di sekolah Gekkoukan yang tentunya milik usahawan terkenal dari keluarga senpaiku yaitu Kirijo _group_. Aku tinggal di asrama yang pemiliknya pun sama. Oh ya, aku juga punya saudara kembar laki-laki. Namanya Arisato Minato. Dia lebih tua 5 menit dariku, haha. Orang tua kami meninggal sewaktu kami kecil. Yap, cukup segitu dari perkenalanku.

Akhirnya sampai juga di lantai 1. Di sini sudah ada teman-teman satu asramaku yaitu Mitsuru-senpai, Akihiko-senpai, Junpei-kun, Fuuka-chan, Koro-chan, Kei-kun, kakakku, dan yang terakhir Shinji-senpai. Shinji-senpai adalah _tokubetsu no hito_ alias pacarku, hihi.

"Selamat pagi semua." Sapaku dengan senyum ceria.

"Selamat pagi juga." Jawab mereka serempak dan sudah jelas hanya Koro-chan yang menggonggong dengan imutnya(?).

"Hehe… Ayo saatnya ke sekolah." Ajakku kepada semuanya.

Semua menjawab dengan anggukkan dan tersenyum. Lalu kamipun segera berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Di perjalanan aku dan Shinji-senpai mengobrol sedangkan yang lain sibuk sendiri.

"Senpai, apa senpai buat bekal untukku ?" tanyaku sambil ber-_kitty eyes_.

"Hmph. Tentu saja Minako. Aku sudah buatkan spesial untukmu." Shinji-senpai tersenyum seperti biasanya dan menepuk kepalaku dengan sangat lembut. Aku pun tersenyum dan pipiku selalu merona karena kelakuannya terhadapku.

"Wah… Aku tidak sabar." Aku memang tidak sabaran menyangkut senpai, tapi bagaimanapun aku harus mengikuti pelajaran dulu baru istirahat dan makan bekal deh.

***Normal POV**

Minako dan kawan-kawan tiba di sekolah Gekkoukan sebelum bel berbunyi. Para senpai pergi ke lantai 3 sedangkan sisanya yang kelas 2 berhenti di lantai 2 dan pergi ke kelas masing-masing. Setelah itu, bel masuk berbunyi. Para murid sudah menduduki tempatnya masing-masing. Pelajaran pun dimulai.

~ # ~

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Para murid mulai berisik. Minako keluar kelas karena Shinjiro sudah berdiri di pinggir pintu kelasnya. Mereka berdua pergi menuju atap sekolah untuk menyantap bekal.

***Minako POV**

Akhirnya aku akan makan bekal buatan Shinji-senpai. Senpaikan terkenal dengan kehebatan masakannya. Itulah kenapa aku bisa jatuh hati dengan senpai, tapi itu salah satunya. Masih banyak lagi yang aku suka dari senpai, hehe.

Sesampainya di atap, kami duduk bersebelahan di tempat duduk berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang terbuat dari batuan dan semen juga di tengahnya ada bunga cantik yang banyak.

"Ini. Bento untukmu." Senpai memberikan bento buatannya kepadaku sambil menyembunyikan muka merahnya dibalik topi rajutan hitam khas miliknya. Kya! Senpai membuatku deg-degan.

"Terima kasih senpai." Aku menerima bento dari senpai. Langsung kubuka tutupnya dan waw luar biasa. Nasi putih yang ditaburi bawang goreng, tempura goreng kesukaanku, salad yang segar, dan sosis goreng kecil yang dibentuk seperti gurita, haha. Aku berdo'a dan langsung melahap isi bekal itu.

"Enak senpai." Aku tidak bisa menahan kelezatan bekal buatan senpai ini.

"Haha. Syukurlah. Kau menyukainya." Senpai tertawa kecil sambil melihatku yang mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Hehe. Apapun masakan senpai, aku pasti menyukainya." Aku jujur dan senang bisa mengakatakan kalimat seperti itu.

"Hmph. Ada nasi menempel di pipi mu tuh." Senpai mengambil sebutir nasi yang menempel tadi dan langsung di makan olehnya. Aduh, aku malu sekali.

"Eh? Terimakasih." Aku tertunduk malu sambil melanjutkan kegiatan makanku. Senpai hanya tersenyum lembut sambil memperhatikanku.

"Senpai tidak lapar? Aku suapi ya? Ayo. Aaa~" Aku menyuapkan sepotong sosis ke mulut senpai.

"Eh? Y-ya. Aaa~" Awalnya senpai kaget tapi lama kelamaan kami jadi saling suap, haha.

Tidak terasa bel masuk berbunyi. Kami segera menuju ke kelas masing-masing.

***Normal POV**

Minako sampai di kelasnya dan segera duduk di kursinya. Beberapa menit guru yang selalu memakai helm zirah datang. Dan pelajaran zaman edo pun dimulai.

~#~

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua murid Gekkoukan. Masing-masing murid memiliki kesibukkan. Ada yang langsung pulang, kegiatan ekskul, dan kerja kelompok. Minato mengajak adik kembarnya pulang bersama dengan Yukari. Tapi langsung ditolak halus oleh Minako dengan alasan ingin pulang bersama Shinjiro.

***Minako POV**

Aku berjalan di tangga menuju lantai 3 dan menelusuri koridor. Sampailah aku di depan kelas Shinji-senpai. Aku buka pintu geser kelasnya dan terlihatlah senpai sedang berdiri mematung di sisi jendela. Senpai yang menyadari kehadiranku langsung menampilkan senyum khasnya.

"Tumben kau yang datang menjemputku." Ucap senpai sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Hihi. Biarin. Ayo pulang senpai." Aku menghampiri Shinji-senpai dan memeluk lenganya dengan manja. Shinji-senpai tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepalaku lembut.

Di perjalanan pulang aku dan senpai bersenda gurau. Senpai bilang besok tidak bisa mengantarku. Hmmm kira-kira ada apa yah? Aku terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati hingga tidak terasa sudah sampai di asrama.

"Kami pulang." Aku dan Shinji-senpai masuk bersamaan.

"Selamat datang." Mitsuru-senpai yang menjawab salam kami. Padahal ada kakakku, Yukari-chan, dan Akihiko-senpai di lobi saat itu. Kami semua berbincang-bincang bersama hingga larut dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur.

~#~

Keesokan harinya aku beraktivitas seperti biasa. Hari ini aku berangkat bersama kakakku dan Yukari-chan tentunya.

"Yukari-chan, apa kamu sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Ibu Toriumi?" Tanyaku.

"Sudah. Aku dibantu sama kakakmu. Iya kan Minato?" Yukari-chan mulai bermanja-manja di lengan kakakku.

"Hn ya." Kakak selalu menjawab singkat. Aku aneh sendiri, kenapa Yukari-chan bisa suka dengan kakakku yang dinginnya lebih dari kutub utara. *author di tampol Minato(?) xD*

"Kakak curang. Tidak membantuku." Aku protes terhadap kakakku sambil memanyunkan bibir mungilku. Kakak hanya terkekeh pelan dan menjawab, "Salah sendiri." Dengan ekspresi datar khasnya.

Bagaimana bisa aku minta bantuan kalau kakakku selalu berduaan dengan Yukari-chan. Hahh, apa boleh buat. Yang ada nanti aku mengganggu waktu mereka. Aku terus menggerutu dalam hati dan tidak terasa sudah sampai di kelas.

***Normal POV**

Minako mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa. Di tengah pelajaran, Minako mengantuk. Tapi dia memaksakan bangun dan tetap mengikuti pelajaran. (Author : Academics level up! xD *plak!*)

~#~

Bel istirhat berbunyi. Hari ini Shinjiro tidak datang ke kelas Minako. Dengan penasaran, Minako pergi ke kelas Shinjiro, tetapi sosok yang dicarinya tidak ada. Dia bertanya kepada teman sekelasnya Shinjiro. Ternyata Shinjiro bolos pada hari ini. Minako coba mencari ke penjuru sekolah ke tempat yang biasa Shinjiro singgahi sampai ke tempat yang jarang disinggahinya. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Minako menyerah mencari kekasihnya dan kembali ke kelasnya. Karena jam istirahat sudah selesai.

***Minako POV**

Di kelas aku tidak terlalu fokus pada pelajaran. Aku hanya memikirkan kemana Shinji-senpai pergi. Pantas saja hari ini aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi pagi. Aku pikir senpai sudah berangkat duluan.

Pokoknya sepulang sekolah aku harus mencarinya. Tapi sebelum itu aku lebih baik meneleponnya terlebih dahulu. Baiklah, sekarang saatnya fokus belajar sambil menunggu waktu pulang.

~#~

Tidak lama kemudian bel pulang berbunyi. Aku langsung menelepon senpai tapi sedang diluar jangkauan. Sepertinya senpai _handphone_nya _lowbat_, jadi aku menyerah dan pulang ke asrama sendirian. Diperjalanan aku sempat mampir di kuil dan berdo'a. Baru setelah berdo'a, aku pulang ke asrama.

Sesampainya di asrama, sudah ada Koro-chan, Aegis dan Junpei.

"Aku pulang." Sahutku.

"Selamat datang. Tumben sekali kau pulang sendiri." Junpei terlihat bingung melihatku.

"Ya begitulah." Jawabku sekenanya.

Aku berjalan ke sofa lalu duduk. Tidak lama setelah aku duduk, Ken datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Shinjiro-san dipenjara!" Aku kaget dan melihat Ken yang memperlihatkan ekspresi paniknya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, aku segera keluar dari asrama dan menghiraukan Junpei yang berteriak memanggilku.

Aku berlari dan terus berlari menuju kantor polisi. Aku menerobos keramaian hingga tak sadar lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau. Seingatku ada mobil truk yang secepat kilat menghujam tubuhku dan seketika itu pandanganku menjadi gelap gulita. Aku memanggil nama senpai terus menerus tanpa henti sampai kesadaranku menghilang.

***Normal POV**

Di penjara, Shinjiro terlihat resah dan gelisah, walaupun sedang duduk. Ia dituduh dan dijebak oleh kawan lamanya sebagai bandar narkoba. Padahal kenyataannya Shinjiro tidak menjadi bandar narkoba. Shinjiro hanya bisa menunggu keajaiban datang. Dan ternyata Tuhan memberikan keajaiban itu. Shinjiro dibebaskan oleh kedua sahabatnya dari kecil yaitu Akihiko dan Mitsuru.

"Aku berhutang pada kalian." Shinjiro menepuk bahu masing-masing sahabatnya sambil tersenyum lega.

"Bukan masalah." Jawab Mitsuru santai.

"Lain kali hati-hati." Kini Akihiko yang berkomentar.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Akihiko bordering. Nomor yang tertera di layarnya adalah nomor milik Minato. Segera Akihiko menjawab panggilannya.

"Ya ada ap-"

"Minako kecelakaan! Sekarang ada di Rumah Sakit _Port Island_! Kondisinya kritis dan dia sempat memanggil nama Shinjiro-senpai! Segera bawa dia ke sini! Cepat!" Potong Minato yang terdengar panik dan langsung memutuskan hubungan teleponnya.

Akihiko segera memberitahukan kepada Mitsuru dan Shinjiro. Lalu mereka dengan tergesa-gesa pergi menuju Rumah Sakit _Port Island_.

~#~

Sesampainya mereka bertiga di rumah sakit, sudah ada Minato, Yukari, Junpei, Aegis, dan Fuuka.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Shinjiro bertanya pada semua yang ada di situ.

"Dokter bilang masih kritis dan sedang ditindak lanjuti." Fuuka menjawab.

Semua langsung hening. Tidak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan lagi.

"Kita hanya bisa berdo'a yang terbaik untuk Minako-chan." Aegis memecah keheningan. Semua menggangguk setuju.

Tidak lama setelah itu, dokter keluar dari ruang perawatan.

"Sayang sekali. Tuhan berkehendak lain." Dokter menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berlalu ingin pergi, tetapi ditahan oleh Junpei, Minato dan Akihiko, sedangkan yang lain masuk ke ruangan dan segera menghampiri Minako yang sudah tidak berdaya. Mereka menangis histeris kecuali Aegis yang hanya bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi sedihnya. Shinjiro begitu terpukul sambil terus memanggil perempuan yang ia sayangi selama ini. Selamat tinggal kawan, selamat jalan.

Tiba-tiba keajaiban kembali datang. Tuhan memberikan kesempatan hidup untuk Minako. Detak jantung Minako kembali terdengar di mesin. Semua kaget, _shock _betapa terkejutnya keajaiban itu datang. Dan bagi Shinjiro, ini keajaiban yang kedua kalinya pada saat itu.

Perlahan demi perlahan, Minako membuka matanya dan melihat seisi ruangan. Tidak terkecuali sang kekasih yang setia menggenggam tangannya.

"Senpai…Semuanya…" Terdengar suara parau nan lemah dari Minako.

Semua menatap tidak percaya pada awalnya, tetapi akhirnya terlihat dan terdengarlah tangisan bahagia. Yukari segera memberitahu Junpei, Minato, dan Akihiko serta dokter yang masih ditahan. Mereka tidak percaya dan langsung masuk ke ruangan. Dokter langsung memeriksa Minako dan bilang bahwa kondisinya mulai stabil tetapi perlu istirahat yang cukup. Ini benar-benar **Keajaiban**.

~#~

Hari demi hari terlewati, akhirnya Minako diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Shinjiro setia menemaninya dan sampailah di asrama. Saat itu penghuni asrama menggelar pesta kecil 'Kembalinya Minako-chan'. Semua bersenang-senang dan menjalani kehidupan seperti biasanya.

=SELESAI=

Author's Note :

Akhirnya selesai … Alhamdulillah ^w^

Terimakasih semuanya … terutama bagi readers, yang mau kritik dan saran silahkan … dimohon jangan flame, hehe :3

Sekian dan terima gaji eh kasih wkwk xD

Tunggu cerita buatan authors satu ini lagi yah ? :*


End file.
